Madness Combat 7: Consternation
Madness Combat 7: Consternation is the seventh installment of the Madness Combat series by Krinkels and the sixth and final installment in the Tricky saga. The main protagonist for the episode is Hank J. Wimbleton, with the main antagonist being Tricky, who returns from Madness Antipathy with the Improbability Drive in effect, which makes him a flaming demon. It was released on May 2nd, 2007. This episode has the second least kills Plot Hank's retaliatory attack against the new Tricky was futile; Hank is now laying at the bottom of the cliff, missing the left half of his head and a portion of his body, most likely caused by the force of the impact landing but it could be that Tricky, in his demonic state, slashed his body and it fell to the ground below. Blood soaking the ground beneath him, as he attempts to rise even in his weakened state. Tricky falls from above, and swats Hank into the wall of the cliff. He glares at Hank and moves toward him. Then Tricky sets Hank's body alight with white flames, then proceeds to chew on and fling Hank about. Tricky commands Hank to Get up as he wants to make him suffer even more, but Hank refuses and gets struck by a ray coming from the sky similar to lightning three times as he is revived in a fully-restored, brand new body. Two tall pillars with doors fall to the ground behind Hank and three 1337 agents sporting red sunglasses emerge to attack Hank. As they all are unarmed, Hank makes short work of the trio. Another agent appears and Hank dives on him, tearing his head off. Tricky advances and Hank retreats into one of the doors. Barely escaping one of Tricky's claws, the door closes behind him. Inside the small corridor, Hank battles a squad of three 1337 agents as Tricky smashes the door, attempting to break it. Hank moves into the next room where a 1337 agent is pinned to the ceiling by metal stakes. Hank defeats the 1337 agents advancing up the stairs and acquires a FAMAS G2. As he kills 2 more agents at the bottom of the stairwell, Tricky finally breaks into the room and quickly advances on Hank down the stairs. Hanks fires at him and retreats once again into a nearby elevator. Inside the elevator is a lone 1337 agent, armed with an 1911. As Hank presses the "down" button on the elevator, he drops his guard and is shot in the shoulder by the agent, whom he then kills before he can do any more damage. Tricky breaks through the door into the elevator shaft up above. As Hank tends to his wound, Tricky lands on the elevator roof and attempts to smash through with his fists. Hank desperately forces the elevator into an emergency stop and just barely escapes Tricky's grip as he jumps into another corridor. He kills two more agents, pushing the body of one half into the elevator and pressing the down button, causing him to be cut decapitated. This also unfortunately allows Tricky to move in and drool white flames; Hank jumps and grabs hold of a lead pipe near the ceiling after lodging one of the 1337 agent's blades between a pair of Tricky's teeth. He pumps and fires a combat shotgun into Tricky's head using his free hand. An X-ray window zooms in on Tricky's head, showing a Portable Improbability Drive. The three bullets discharged from the shotgun impale it. This action triggered the improbability drive to make Tricky's mind stronger, and he backs away as the screen becomes obscured by static. Hank tries to pump for another shot but is punched through a door on the opposite wall by Tricky. A 1337 agent comes through another door armed with an Uzi and peeks into the hole as Tricky moves forward. Hank kills the two 1337 agents in the next room and shoots the third agent through the hole in the door. More agents appear and Hank acquires a sword from the one of the fallen. White flames are spouting from the hole in the door, so Hank grabs an Automatic Shotgun from a locker and enters the next room, killing the three 1337 agents inside and rupturing a gas tank. As Hank ponders his next move, the floor beneath him begins to crack. At first, it appears to be Tricky, but as the hole enlarges, a large shotgun barrel pokes through and Hank barely ducks in time to avoid its discharge and also breaking his sword. As the unknown creature below pumps its weapon and fires again, Hank jumps over the shot and into the hole. Outside and below is a Giant 1337 agent, known as the Mag Agent: Torture, complete with a pair of metal stakes impaled into its head through its jaw. The agent fires at Hank again, who jumps up and performs bullet time, unloading three shots into the Mag-Agent: Torture's head. The agent appears unaffected, and Hank desperately attempts to disarm him by grabbing onto the barrel of his large shotgun. The agent punches him backwards through a support beam and out of sight, then quickly moves forward and swats Hank away with the butt of his weapon as he tries to get up. A regular 1337 agent (notably, a smoker) is shown busily training a pair of two new 1337 recruits, who are doing push-ups. The agent looks up and points as Hank flies right into him, killing him. The two recruits get up and challenge Hank, who tears the first recruit's heart out and drops it, then turns on the other and tears a portion of his face and chest off. The recruit stands stunned as he feels his wounds and Hank throws him into a wall, killing him. The door behind him opens and a 1337 agent comes out. The agent fires at Hank with an USP, and Hank kills him. Another agent appears, wielding a machete. Hank kills this agent as well and looks up at the Mag-Agent: Torture, who loads a 20 kg slug into his shotgun. Hank quickly retreats into the building and takes cover against the wall. As a result, the 20 kg slug misses him and tears through a 1337 agent instead. After killing the remaining agents, Hank opens a cabinet. Inside the cabinet are several guns and a chainsaw. Hank arms himself with the chainsaw, reviving it and moving through a door. Two 1337 agents attempt to attack but are slaughtered with the chainsaw. Mag Agent: Torture then crawls through the door. Hank finishes him off by tearing into his head with the chainsaw. Shots are fired from off-screen below a nearby ladder, and Hank is struck in the shoulder once more. He leaps down and tears into a group of agents. After Hank dispatches almost all of them the last agent attempts to get away up the ladder, but is disemboweled by the merciless Hank. In the next room, an agent manages to block Hank's attack a hit him with his lead pipe, but was punched as Hank made a counterattack. The two other agents are murdered easily by Hank. The agents are suddenly absorbed by a white light, and a white flame pours into the room from a vent. Tricky appears once more, still in demonic form but smaller. Hank attempts to cut him with his chainsaw, but Tricky manages to toss it aside. Hank tries to fend off Tricky with a lead pipe and tried to impale him with it, but was knocked away as Tricky punches him. Tricky then begins delivering several powerful punches to the unarmed Hank, beating him into the ground before picking him up and throwing him through the opposite wall. Outside is a 1337 agent, accompanied by two A.T.P. agents, who are attempting to fix Tricky's Portable Improbability Drive. As the agents move in on Hank, the camera pans upward to reveal Jesus, once again sporting a halo and his 316 sword. He jumps down and fires 3 shots from a Smith and Wesson Model 500 at each agent's head, killing them. Jesus then pulls out his sword and impales Hank through his torso, lifting him up with the blade. Tricky peeks his head out of the hole in the wall as Jesus fires a bullet into Hank's head, killing him. Tricky climbs out of the hole and prepares to engage Jesus, who simply turns around and fires a bullet into the Portable Improbability Drive. Tricky's demonic form fades and all that is left is his zombified body. Jesus then kills him by stabbing and cutting him multiple times in the head. The camera then zooms into a building on the horizon. A dark, sinister figure bathed in shadow moves a switch on a panel. The camera pans out to show he has glowing red eyes and is accompanied by two more giant agents armed with shotguns and wearing masks that give them an intimidating but deforming appearance. The episode ends as the screen fades to black. Trivia *This is the third madness cartoon made by Krinkels to make Newgrounds portal history. *After Hank obtains the chainsaw from a weapon closet he has the choice which door to enter: 'proceed' and 'retreat'. Most likely to picture Hank's strong will to go on, he chooses to proceed. Krinkels has stated that behind the 'retreat' door is a suicide booth. *The Mag Agents behind Auditor are wielding giant Mossberg 500s similar to Mag Agent Torture's shotgun, but in Madness Combat 8: Inundation one of them wields a giant Desert Eagle while the other wields a giant PPK. *When the screen fades out at the end of the episode, the Auditor's eyes are the last thing to fade away. *It may be worth noting that, in the final scene where you first see the Auditor, his monitor reads; "Clown revived and bound", this may imply that Tricky was working under the Auditor once again, and that the Portable Improbability Drive was given to him by the Auditor. However, this could also be informing the Auditor that the Portable Improbability Drive had revived Tricky, as some sort of a warning. *Hank's body shrinks slightly when he is revived by the lightning. This is possible because his body is missing large chunks of flesh from his previous injuries, and his smaller size is to compensate for such loss. This shrinkage could also be partly why Hank is somewhat weaker in this episode. External Links *Madness Combat 7 at Krinkels's website Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations